The invention relates to an implant with an implant member implantable in bone material and the implant member has an internal thread for receiving an implant post, an implant extension, a post for attachments, etc. by means of a screw connection.
For use in the jaw region such an implant is e.g. known from EP 0 216 031 A1 and has proved very satisfactory in practice.
However, in certain cases it is necessary, prior to the introduction of the member into the bone, to initially compensate for bone deficiencies in the region which deficiencies may be defects, cracks, etc. This compensation generally takes place in that correspondingly dimensioned bone portions are fixed to or on existing bone substance until they have firmly grown into the existing bone substance. A disadvantage is that a considerable time must elapse before new bone surgical manipulations can take place in this region, e.g. for introducing such an implant member, because in response to stresses the freshly grown in bone portions naturally have a tendency over a long period to become detached and to tear at their previous contact faces.